Under the Shadow of the New Moon
by Lanarael
Summary: Harry Potter comes into his inheritance as a powerful, mysterious magical being as he is being beaten by his Uncle. Calling out for help, he finds that he reaches his mate Severus Snape, heir to the Vampire Throne.
1. Chapter 1

AN- My second story! This one is Harry/Snape with a lot of creature play in it... heh... If you like this one, please read my first, One Thousand Shades of Grey, in Harry/Voldemort. By second I mean this is in AFF, but it keeps cutting off chappies, so...

Harry floated, seemingly peaceful as the changes rolled across him. He could not hear his Aunt and uncle telling him to 'stop being such a freak'. He could not feel the punches landing on him, nor could he scream as knives tore into his skin. But he was aware, he knew what was going to happen. He knew he had several sliced veins, that it must have looked completely insane- to be lying there, bleeding out his life, as his uncle cut and punched him, while he never uttered a word or offered so much as a wince. He still looked absolutely peaceful.

Yet he knew he would die soon- anbd he couldn't die, he was still needed.

Wordlessly, Mindlesly, desperate to save his life, Harry sent out the merest flicker of magic, begging for help. He found a receptive mind not far from where he was. Hoping and praying for a chance to live past the dawn, Harry sent out his plea.

Severus Snape hated his relatives. The relatives he was visiting happened to be Elders, however, and one does not insult an Elder. Even if said person was their own nephew and only heir.

He sighed. He knew damn good and well that he would never make it far, even if his great Aunt and her mate were the two lead Vampires. He had no mate. And Vampires, to become even slightly respected within the Carpathian community, had to find their mate. How they treated and responded to their mate denoted the Vampires power- an unresponsive lover meant far lower power than one who was pretty much always ready.

And deep inside his heart, Severus wanted to have a mate. He wanted the feeling of said mates warm body against his, driving out the painful coldness that had seeped into his heart with the loss of color. He wanted to see in color again. He wanted to see the sun rise, and truly appreciate the majesty of it. He wanted to go on about the color of his beloved's eyes, how they would draw him into their crystalline emerald depths...

But that also depended on his mate. Only a True Bonding with a beloved mate could restore color to a Vampires World...

Wait, EMERALD eyes?

Severus stopped suddenly and frowned. Why was he assuming his mate would have green eyes? The only person he knew with green eyes was Harry Potter, and...

With a jolt, Severus lit up his wand and stared down the street. He could have sworn he felt something, just then, like a slight brushing wind...

He felt it again.

"Who is there?" he snarled.

...help ... me... came a voice.

Severus fell backwards. That voice had breached his barrier against Legilimancy without a second thought. And, even more than the power behind it, Severus noted the sadness, worry, and weariness that tinged the desperate voice. The voice was low and seductive, and would have made Severus's blood pool in his groin were it not for the fact that it was obvious the boy was in a lot of pain. He knew it was a boy, even if the sound was provocative. And he also knew, deep within- it was his mate that called out to him.


	2. Calming the Beast

AN- alrighty, heres your update. And no, I haven't forgotten One Thousand Shades of Grey, I am merely getting this one up there, ten chapters, then I work on them in sync.

It had been three days, three mindless, needful days since Severus had brought Harry back to Hogwarts. In that time, he had not been allowed to see him at all. Every time he went down to the infirmary, he was forbidden to enter. He was begining to think he should poison himself...

But he would try Dumbledore first.

"I need to see him."

"I can't allow it, Severus. It would not be proper."

"Proper?! Albus, Harry is my mate, I have to see him, I have to be near him..." Severus trailed of at the odd look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Severus, mate or no, we have agreed to his marraige with Ginny Weasley. I need him to be in a stable environment like the Weasleys could provide, he needs to have an heir, and the Weasley's need the money. It is a win win for all parties."

"You are talking about a business arrangement, not a marraige! Harry should have some say in who he marries... and do the Weasleys even know he isn't human anymore?!"

"Severus, I hate to say this, but if you continue like this, I will have to replace you. Harry does as we tell him, he always has. He can control the urges, you do, after all."

"Harry Potter isn't a vampire, he is a Shingetsu! Dear Goddess, Albus, the Shingetsu- the weakest of the Shingetsu- were used as the primary ingrediant in the spell that created werewolves!"

"Sevrus, I would prefer not to lose my Potions Master... it is the Welcoming Feast, and he is fine, and we need you to teach the students, so..."

"No." Severus said calmly. "I will not. You expect me to work for you, to put my life on the line spying for you, to teach children I despise for you, and yet you would take the one thing I have waited thirty years to attain from me? No, Albus. I refuse. You can find yourself another Potions teacher."

Albus Dumbledore was taken aback. Then he was angry. Didn't Severus realize this was all for the best?

"Harry is Shingetsu. They are fierce cratures, even thier human sides show beast-like behavior at times. Harry was always a bit volatile, with the awakening of his inner demon, he is going to be ten times worse. He will not take well to having you make decisions for him. I am going to laugh when he tries to kill you, Albus, because he surely will. Most Shingetsu are Dark. He might even prove the Daily Prophet right, and take over for the Dark Lord. A lot of the old Death Eaters would follow him."

Albus grew angry. "Now look here, Severus. Harry would never do such a thing! He cannot even perform the Dark Arts, he tried using Crucio on Bella, remember?"

"At that time, he was purely human. Demons are not humans, Albus. Don't make the mistake of treating him as such."

"Teach the first week for me to get a replacement. Then I'll let you see Harry-"

They were interrupted by a blast and screaming from the Great Hall.

"Albus? Please tell me it isn't the New Moon."

When Harry awoke, he could tell from the noise level it as the start-of-term feast. Then he noticed the vibrant redhead sitting on his bed next to him, her face hovering inches from his.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said. His voice sounded cold, even to his own ears. It must be the new moon.

"Why, kissing my fiance, of course." Ginny replied.

Sesshoumaru growled, and Harry did as well.

"Harry? Come on, Professor Dumbledore already agreed. He won't mind, there are no rules against it if we are engaged, Pansy and Draco do it all the time..."

"Get away..." he warned.

"No! Come on, I want you, Harry, I have since first year, but of course you wouldn't want me, so..."

"Ginny, for your own safety- move. Now."

Ginny didn't understand. Was her Harry angry with her? Then she looked into his eyes. The normally vibrant green orbs were now the color of raw amber.

She watched, horrified, as Harry's normally unruly, short black locks twisted and changed into straight, long, grey ones. As his ears became pointed, like an elf's. His skin became pale, almost white.

Terrified, she ran.

The Great Hall was packed. The new students had been sorted into their respective houses, and the feast was just begining to die down. In fact, Hermione Granger, sitting in her customary place at the Gryffindor table, was bored. Worried about Harry, but bored. She knew he was in the hospital wing, but that the only visitor he was allowed was Ginny Weasley, for some reason. Ron, Ginny's brother, just smiled knowingly at her- which he knew infuriated her to no end.

//I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself//

Ginny burst through the door to the Great Hall, screaming.

"Ginny? Ginny, what is it, sis?" Ron said.

Then he fell silent as Ginny pointed. People screamed.

//So what if you can see

The darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal//

It was Harry, it could only be him wth that scar of his. But he looked.. different. Wild. His skin shone like it wa glowing, his eyes, they were no longer the vibrant, killing curse green, no, now they were the color of amber. His hair was a light grey, down to his ankles, and moved like a cloak along his nearly nude body. All he was wearing was a pair of pants. But no, that wasn't what grabbed Hermione's attention.

It was the ears. Pointed, like an elfs.

Hermione gasped as she remembered a passage in one of the many books she had read. Glancing up, she realized it was true.

//I can't escape myself

So many times I've lied

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself//

"Back away!" She yelled. "He's a Shingetsu!"

The door burst open again, and in strode Dumbledore. He would sort everything out, no way, even in this state, that Harry would attack the headmaster, he thought of him as a kind of grandfather.

"Now, Harry. Trust me, this is what is best for you. I know, it will take a while to come to terms with being engaged, but miss Weasley will make a good wife, I am sure of it, so-"

"Marry her yourself!" Herry growled, the words barely distinguishable.

"Harry James Potter, I know what is best for you, so just do as I say!"

Severus Snape walked in the room. One look at Harry told him all he neded to know.

Harry's eyes deepened in color to a tawny tone. Smiling, feral, he lunged at Dumbledore with every intention of ripping out his throat.

"No one controls me!" He snarled.

//Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell//

Severus sighed. He had warned Dumbledore, by all means he should let Harry savage him. But then he would never get his mate. If Harry killed, he would be near uncontrollable, even as a human, and his human side would never regain full control. So he did the only thing he could do.

//Help me believe

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal I have become//

Harry came out of the of of his demon's mind suddenly. His demon, Sesshoumaru, had fallen back in his mind, unwilling to hurt the man standing before him. Harry looked up, confused. Sesshoumaru was willing and ready to destroy Dumbledore, but not... Severus Snape?

"Shh..." Snape crooned. "You can control him, Harry, I know you can. You can keep your demon in check. Come on, talk to me, what is his name?"

Harry was oddly comforted by Snape's voice. Strange, but true. "His name is Sesshoumaru..." he whispered.

"Killing Perfection, hmm? It's okay, I am quite sure Dumbldore learned his lesson, come on, breathe..."

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath and collapsed on his knees, the tension that was supporting him falling away.

//Help me believe

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal I have become//

"I hope I haven't lied to the boy, Albus. You knew this could happen. Or did you? honestly, did you even research Shingetsu?"

Albus was pale as a sheet, looking down at his Golden Boy, who he knew, he KNEW, was no longer his.

"I thought they were like werewolves... but it isn't the full moon..."

"Idiot!" Severus snapped. "Foolish assumption... yes, shingetsu are related to wereolvs, but they are powerful ALL THE TIME, not just at the full moon. the draw the most power, actually, from the new moon. During that time, if you even slightly piss them off, they can go feral, like now. Albus, Harry is not a pawn. From this you can tell that Harry does not want to be married against his will to a person he sees as a sister."

"Too late. I already married Ginny and Harry, they just have to-"

"It isn't binding, Albus. Shingetsu are a recopgnized species, a human wedding does not apply. In Harry's demonic mind, he saw that you were trying to take his mate away."

"But you are his teacher, Severus!"

"YES, Albus, for another week. Honestly, do you think I wanted to teach at this school forever? Dear goddess, no. In a week, I would have contacted the Elders about finding my mate. I then will take him to the Vampire Stronghold with me until such time as his people and mine come to an agreement about wedding plans."

"I refuse! He WILL marry young miss Weasley!

"Albus!" Snape laughed, letting his glamour drop. His fangs flashed in the simmering light of the Great Hall, his ebony hair falling to rerach his waist, his skin taking on the moonlit quality that all Vampires have. All in all, Severus Snape became a thing of dark beauty. "You are asuming you have any say in this matter. I assure you, you do not. Neither of us are human, and as such, no human can command us without our consent.

Dumbledore swallowed. "We need him to defeat the Dark Lord-"

"And so he will. But not because you command it, or to save these pitiful exscuses for people that he never met, no, he will do it for the simple fact that 'Voldemort took something that was his' and he will do it because he wants to. Harry is no longer your pawn."

"severus, please, we need him-"

"Oh? You need to control him, Albus. I sometimes wsonder who truly is the Dark Lord. Voldemort kill people, yes, but he doesn't manipulate them into killing themselves."

Albus, if possible, got even paler. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Not all the marks on his wrists came from those pathetic beings you call his relatives. Harry has been trying to kill himself for three years, his magic and inner demon always stopping him just in time."

Harry groaned, twisting in his arms, and Severus looked down to gaze gently at the beautiful boy he came to know as his mate.

"Sev'rus..." The boy said softly, his eyes back to their normal shade of green.

"Hush. Sleep, beloved."

Harry looked slightly confused, but fell back to sleep once Severus started to sing. A Vampire's voice is one of their main hunting weapons, used to make their victims sleepy, before biting. Severus just used it to put his gentle, beloved mate into sleep.

"I am taking him away from you, Albus. I do not want him to have to hurt anyone else due to your machinations."

"He needs to be in school!"

"I am a teacher. I can teach him what he needs to know." Severus stood slowly, his mate nestled in his arms, resting comfortably.

"Severus Snape, you cannot-"

"Albus, unless you want a very angry Vampire trying to kill you- shut up."

As Albus opened and closed his mouth, his normal 'grandfatherly' persona broken and shattered, Severus took a tin of Floo powder out of his robes and threw it into the fire.

"Snape Manor," he intoned, holding his mate tighter as he steped into the emerald flames, the color of Harry's brilliant eyes. "North wing, Prince's suite."

AN2- Whew! LONG chappie here. Well, long for me. Thank you's to those who reviewed, and went to see One Thousand Shades of Grey. Did I mention I LOVE reviews? Oh, the song I used is Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace, and it has come to my attention that 'Sesshoumaru' is the name of a dog demon in an anime called InuYasha... DEAL. I have never watched InuYasha, how was I supposed to know the guiys name? I looked up 'killing' and 'perfection'; from Jeffrey's Japanese English Dictionary. So no, I don't mean to enfringe, or make tis into a crossover, I just didn't know, and like the name to much to change it.

Vidalark- Yes, I read Christine Feehan... I bet you can guees my favorite book...

WanderingKnightsFire- I am not a tease... I am into cliffies...


	3. Cutting out the Heart

AN- First off, I want it known that no, I will not be making Harry the dom.… all of the time! Though there will be days he dominates Severus, most of the time, Snape will dominate, but that should be clear enough soon… after all, smut is not for a few more chappies, and I am not gonna make it easy on the two of them! Furthermore, while I am putting the lyrics to relevant songs n certain chapters to place emphasis on it, and to hope you will listen to them as they reflect the mood I want in said chapter, it does not mean I am turning this into a songfic, or that all chapters will have lyrics. Weather or not chapters have lyrics are determined by me- roughly two minutes before said chapter is written. I encourage you to look up the songs and listen to them during the chapter, it kinda puts ya in the right mood… anyway, I doubt anyone is reading this anymore and if they are, wishes I would shut up, so…

Snape worried about his young mate, about leaving him alone, so soon after realizing just what he was. But he had no choice, in the long run. Harry was strong, he kept telling himself. He has survived far worse than being alone for a couple of hours for death eaters meeting! But still, he worried about what Dumbledore would do. He had no choice but to work for the man, because only Dumbledore knew where Xavier was. Xavier, the only Vampyrie to be born in over two hundred years. The one who was supposed to be the light of their race. His little brother. And at first, it had seemed so easy…. All he had to go to were a few meetings and report what was said. Simple, for the saving of his race. But now, he wondered. Dumbledore wanted him to go to this meeting… he had said so in the last Order meeting.

And Snape would go, he decided. He may not like Dumbledore, but the man was influential. He, of course, preferred the dark side, but he had to keep up his role as a spy for the Light in order to be a spy for the Dark…

Yet it was this that worried him the most. His job was dangerous, he could be killed! Before, he didn't care, but now, he had something to live for, and he did not want to lose him. Shuddering, he remembered the last order meeting….

// He deals the cards as a meditation  
And those he plays never suspect  
He doesn't play for the money he wins  
He doesn't play for respect  
He deals the cards to find the answer  
The sacred geometry of chance  
The hidden law of a probable outcome  
The numbers lead a dance //

_** Snape entered the room slowly.**_

"_**Come now, Severus. I don't bite!" The old man laughed evilly.**_

'_**No,' he remembered thinking, 'but you do Crucio very well….'**_

"_**Back to business. I am willing to disregard your little outburst, Severus. But you will return to school. And, of course, you will bring along your mate," he spat venomously. "I expect nothing less than total cooperation, now. Unfortunately, the rest of the school knows all about your little 'star crossed joining', so now you must share rooms with my little weapon. You will go to every meting, you will report every word, and you will do so on the spot. Well, at least, if you want Xavier again…"**_

_**Snape knew when he had been defeated. "As you wish, sir…. But my quarters are not large enough…"**_

"_**Oh, let dear mister Potter choose the rooms. It isn't like there is a place in this castle I can't access. I am the oldest living descendant of Ravenclaw, after all."**_

_**Severus wanted to be loyal to his lord, to his mate, and to his people… but to do all that, he had to be loyal to this monster…**_

_**...He did not know what to do…. **_

Harry, meanwhile, was waiting beside the door, watching the conflicting emotions on the Potion Master's face, watching, as he reluctantly donned the black ensemble of the Death Eaters.

"Do you have to go?" he said, breaking Severus's inner conversations.

"Yes, otherwise I can't spy for Dumbledore." He lied smoothly.

_Lie!_

//I know that the spades are swords of a soldier   
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
He may play the jack of diamonds  
He may lay the queen of spades  
He may conceal a king in his hand  
While the memory of it fades // 

"Why are you lying, Professor?" Harry scowled darkly.

"I forgot," Snape said, as he smiled, "That you can never lie to a Shingetsu. Natural Legilimens."

"Interesting. So why were you lying to me?"

"Snape sighed. "I can't tell you, yet…"

"Professor, I am your mate, right? So you cannot hurt me?"

"I could, but it would be like tearing out my own heart. To me, hurting you in any way, would result in such pain for me, that I could lose my sanity."

"Don't tell Dumbledore anything, then!"

Snape was shocked. Did that mean what he though t it meant? "Harry, what do you mean?"

"I mean, I am tired of him. Voldemort may not be the most ideal person, but he is far better than Dumbledore. I believe most of his cruelty is orchestrated, he cannot be that bad. I dreamed, last night, of him saving someone. Someone who Dumbledore was going to let die. In my eyes, I find him the better master."

"So do I," Severus readily agreed, flabbergasted. Harry was a Dark wizard? Or at least gray? Of course, he was a Shingetsu, but that was beyond the point. "Harry? Would you like to switch sides? I mean, I know I am not the most handsome vampire, I know, it will be very dangerous, but-

"I cannot."

Disappointment rang in every fiber of Severus's being.

"Severus. I cannot serve someone who is less powerful than I. Sesshoumaru will not allow it."

"That's… all right, Harry. I should go…" Severus croaked.

"Go, Sev."

As Severus left the room, via emerald flames, Harry collapsed against the wall he was leaning against. How could he do this…?

"Are you certain, my alchemist? Dumbledore no longer controls his weapon?" The red-eyed Dark Lord said. "So, tell me… what does the boy do now? Now that he knows you are his mate?"

"He… does nothing. His demon seems to believe that Harry has the potential to be more powerful than you do, and thus he will not allow Harry to join you. But I do believe without this influence, he would have joined us, and as such, he should not be a threat.

"Quite true, he may one day become more powerful than I, but that day is far off. Still, I no longer need worry. You may go, my alchemist, but speak to Bella on your way out."

Severus paled. "As you wish, my Lord."

Snape knew what was coming. He stood there, willing every muscle in his body not to tense as she threw the curse, again and again…

While he was being cursed, he thought back to his beloved mate… Harry would have seen him being tortured, so of course he would be up waiting…. And maybe he would finally sleep tonight, knowing his mate was safe within his arms…

He had not wanted to admit it. Of course not, it was a weakness, he had been taught at birth to avoid weakness at all cost….

//I know that the spades are swords of a soldier   
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
but that's not the shape of my heart //

He loved him. Love was a weakness, he knew it, but what could he do? Harry's ready smile, his solemn eyes, mercurial temper, and beauty all made him into a wonderful person, and that was merely what he allowed to shine forth on his face! He was young, but he was wise. He knew his place in the world, he knew what had to be done and he did it… he didn't hate anyone, not even his mate's master and the murderer of his parents. Severus didn't think Harry was capable of hate. In fact, he knew he wasn't. He didn't even hate Dumbledore, really, though of course he didn't trust him and probably didn't like him one bit, he didn't hate him.

Still, it hurt. It hurt far worse than the measly curses Bellatrix Lestrange was throwing at him, to know that his beloved would never love him back. It took a lot for a Shingetsu to love, and trust, and they took everything into consideration when deciding. Harry would never love him.

So what was the use of telling him that he was in love with him? What was the use of setting himself up for heartbreak?

//And if I told you that I loved you   
You'd maybe think there's something wrong  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
The mask I wear is one  
Those who speak know nothing  
And find out to their cost  
Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
And those who fear are lost //

He couldn't tell him. There were things harry needed to hear first, things he had to know, and he then when he made his decision, then Severus would tell him…

… He couldn't get his heart broken again, he just couldn't…. 

Harry had indeed known what was happening to his mate. He had known why.

Severus had not taken into account what would happen if a known Death Eater was caught with Dumbledore's Golden Boy. He had not thought, about the reputation he was ruining for the Dark Lord.

Harry put him in danger.

He hated that revelation. He put his mate in danger. In fact, simply by looking back, all those that were close to him were in danger…

'I can't stay here,' he thought to himself, standing suddenly and running out of the door, straight across the grounds, and passed the wards that hid Snape Manor. He did not even notice what was happening to him, nor did he notice the people who stared at the strange boy coming out of their Prince's rooms.

//I know that the spades are swords of a soldier   
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart //

Harry did not know how long he had ran, or when the changes stopped. He collapsed, in the dark of night, beside a peaceful river. As he stared at his reflection, he felt a wave of despair and pain that was all his own. His hair was nearly pure white, it looked as if it were now a very light gray, almost silver-toned. His skin nearly shone in the moonlight, and his eyes were a deep, molten gold. He looked like a bloody Malfoy, and if that wasn't bad enough, his nails were pointed like some primadonna's.

Sesshoumaru, where am I? 

A place we pass on the way to Hogwarts. You always see this little flash of blue, so I thought you might like to satisfy your curiosity. 

I thank you, Sesshoumaru, but I am too upset right now… 

I know. You love him. I trust him, and soon, as soon as I train you, that trust will transfer to you, and 'I', will be no more. There will only be you, with my power and skills. 

What will happen to you? 

I will return to my home. I am aware you do not know much about Shingetsu, but I, Sesshoumaru, possessed a special ability- Katsuninken. You will find Katsuninken on your own- I can't help you. But you must know that while every male in the potter line, and before that, the Gryffindor line, has had he ability to awaken me, only you and Godric have ever done it. Before humans, we demons ruled the earth. But, we intermarried into human families, and they became the witches and wizards of today. Those that hold more of our power became the 'magical beings', veela, naga, shingetsu, and even little things like house-elves. To make a long story short, I am a very demanding Master, and I do not have the patients to sit and wait for you humans to get it into your head you want to train. I am strong, I expect my bearers to at least rival my strength. Oh, I know, you heard about the whole 'werewolf' thing, wel, a Shingetsu is not a werewolf, and I will never accept a werewolf as a bearer. Werewolves ware a product of Shingetsu, and of course they are kind of like my own children, but that merely means you may not fight one, and help them, guide them, if they require it. Shingetsu are not werewolves.

Harry, what you are planning- it will HURT. It will cause you to be in such pain you may never wish to speak to me again, that you would want to deny this power, to give it up and just die. I will not allow you to do so. SYOU MUST BE STRONG. There are things you do not know about your mate, but until you are strong enough to know his needs and your own, I will not allow you to know them. We will train, constantly, until you are no longer a danger to anyone. All I require are two things, Harry. 

Harry was desperate. What, Master? 

Get ReSorted. Gryffindor does not suit you. You are cunning and wise, you may have once been a Gryffindor, but no more. Now, now you are a Slytherin. Also, you MUST take your birthright! 

Birthright? 

Sesshoumaru chuckled. Of Course Dumbledore wouldn't tell you. You, Harry, are the Heir of Twelve. 

? 

You are the sole descendant of the lines of Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw on your mother's side. Those families produced only squibs for a few generations, so it was thought that your mother was Muggleborn. Trust me, Lily Evans was no muggle. On your father's side, you are the Heir of Merlin, Le Fay, Black, Potter, Gryffindor, Silea, Maecranthus, Circe, and Sirca. Harry, your birthright, along with a lot of money, magical items, and an extensive pedigree, is Hogwarts. You are the owner of the deed to the castle. I have spoken with her, she will accept you this year. 

I… Sesshoumaru, I get the fact that I own Hogwarts, that I have a lot of powerful ancestors, and need a lot of training, but what has the castle got to do with anything? 

Simple. You are the new Headmaster, for as long as you live. Your descendants will have it after you, until your line becomes lost among the stones of time once more.

But, enough. Your answer, Harry? 

Harry thought hard. Severus would hate him for this, but it was for his own good. He was going to go through hell, he knew, but it was to save Severus. He loved Severus (WHEN exactly had he become 'Severus' instead of 'Snape'?) but he also had his duty to understand his mate as well. And he would be far more open to this if he was not bound to him, wanting to jump him whenever he could. If he was not blinded by love, he could understand what his mate needed and wanted. To make them both happy, he was going to go through all hell…

Break it, Master Sesshoumaru. Break the bond. 

When he returned to his suite, he found it empty. He wasn't worried, the other Vampires would notice his scent, and he wouldn't be bitten.

As he settled into his favorite chair to await his mate, he felt a sudden tugging on his heart, and then…all of Snapes' past insecurities flooded him. Was Harry trying to break the bond between the two of them?

'Oh, goddess, please, no… no…' he moaned as the loneliness consumed him again.

He clutched at his chest, tears falling, unheeded, screams calling his Elders to his side immediately, fussing over their nephew, holding him as he cried for his lost mate. He knew harry would never love him, knew he would hate his decision to keep spying to get Xavier back, he knew he should have told Harry about Xavier, about so many things, but he had just looked so peaceful, laying there, sleeping, that he had missed his chance and now….

"Harry…. My mate… why…" he moaned into his Uncles robes as he lost consciousness.

AN- Aren't I mean? Song is Shape of my Heart, by Sting. Oh, don't worry, not every chapter is going to be angsty. There is going to be one chapter (not telling how far away) where Harry gets his mate drunk, and he starts singing a certain song about a squirrel in the Slytherin common room… teehee…. Now, to get you people to R and R, here is a little bit of the next chappie! Review, my muse is starving… she is so skinny, she looks like Harry… kinda weird since she is a girl, but… yah….

PREVIEW- (A new player)

The two Elders looked at their oldest nephew in shock. They had known nothing about him finding his mate… who had apparently now abandoned him.

"Oh, Severus…" his uncle sighed, putting the younger Vampire, still a child in their eyes, into his arms and putting him into his bed.

"We must find this boy, 'Harry'," Severus's aunt sighed. "Perhaps, he does not know, that for a Vampire like Severus, not only the one who severs the bond feels the cut, but also the bonded one."

"I do not doubt it. Come, my beloved, let us fly…"

Meanwhile….

A tall man sat down wearily, after having cast his mark into the sky for the third consecutive time.

Master, am I ready? 

Yes, my little descendent. You are. They come soon. They will tell you. Come, let us finish this… and fuse… 

The man leaned back, his hair becoming shorter and pitch black, his eyes turning from deep amber to startling green. His skin losing some of it's moonlit quality as his body shortened and his nails retreated back to a normal state.

"I am prepared…" Harry whispered.


End file.
